With This Chain I Thee Wed: finale
by Ghost5
Summary: Kai and faith have had five years of blissful marriage. That is until Tala returns, an accident leaves Faith with amnesia. She doesn't know who Kai or any of her friends are. Can Kai get his wife back before Tala claims her for his own?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: At last the Finale, I guess you've waited long enough for this so enjoy.

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED: FINALE 

CHAPTER ONE: FIVE YEARS LATER

"How does it feel Kai, to see your precious wife in my arms?" a sinister voice asked

Kai stared helplessly at Tala who had his arms round Faith's waist.

"Even in your arms I will still be his" She said angrily as she struggled

Faith punched him in the face and grabbed Kai's wrist, they began to run through the labyrinth of passages in the abbey.

"I'm coming for you Kai, you are going to suffer the worse kind of pain a man can endure, I will have your wife Kai" Tala called

His voice echoed around him, for the first time in his life Kai could admit to being afraid of Tala, Faith looked at him determinedly.

"Don't listen to him, you know where my heart lies don't you?"

Kai smiled ruefully as he held her hand tightly and grazed his lips across her knuckles.

"I know exactly where it lies,"

"Isn't this sentimental, Kai gives his beloved wife one last kiss before he dies in the abbey he was born in" Tala said grinning

"As for his precious wife, who he values above his blade and his children, she will spend the rest of her life in my arms."

Kai tossed and turned in his sleep, as his mind forced him to witness his wife kissing another man. Faith gave tugged out of Tala's grip and slapped him hard across the face, Tala returned it with an even sharper slap across her unblemished face and threw her to the stone floor, he looked at Kai as he produced a gun, Faith tripped him up and wrestled him for the weapon, she scrambled to her feet and ran to Kai a shot was fired. Faith held Kai tightly for a moment before her body went pale and limp, blood was seeping out of the wound in her back, she looked at Kai for a moment before relinquishing her last breath.

Kai woke with a start sitting bolt upright panting and trying to register that it had been just a dream, he looked at the empty space beside him, mad panic began to choke him up. Had it been a dream? Did Tala take his wife from him?

"Faith?" he called out

She stuck her head out of the en suite bathroom and smiled at him.

"I'm right here"

Kai sank back down as relief slowly washed over him, he should have known better his wife would put a fight before Tala claimed her, Faith was rebellious, outspoken, stubborn and highly strung for a woman who was supposed to be married, but for a wife and mother she was everything he had ever wished for. She was smart, funny, kind and loving, even for a wonderfully married couple they had their arguments but nothing too serious to warrant a divorce.

Faith went back into the bathroom and looked at the mirror for a moment, she began to feel concerned about her husband. Kai hadn't been sleeping well and his friends as well as herself were beginning to get worried. She came out of the bathroom wearing Kai's blue thick bathrobe, she crawled her way up the bed and put her arms around her husband's neck, then made herself comfortable against the hard planes of his body.

He gazed at his beautiful wife, her long wine red hair was a ruffled mass of flicks and kinks and suggested that she had just woke from her lovers bed, or more importantly her husband's. He traced his thumb across her cheek, then lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her tenderly.

"Bad dream?" her heavenly voice asked

"Something like that" he murmured

"Where do you go when you sleep?" she whispered before resting her head against his chest.

"A dark place, and it scares me" he answered

Faith lifted her head.

"What scares you Kai?"

"It's been happening for a few months now, I keep dreaming that you and I are running through the abbey away from someone, then he finds us, he wants you for his wife and he wants me dead. There's a fight then a gunshot and then…then I loose you" Kai explained

Faith saw the fear and pain mirrored in Kai's eyes, she kissed him.

"Is there something troubling you Kai?" she asked

"Work I guess" he answered

Faith smiled at him lovingly, unknown to Kai she had slipped her hand under his pillow and pulled out a rather old photograph of them when they were teenagers.

"Tell me Mr Hiwatari, are you having an affair with a woman younger than me?" she asked jokingly

He shook his head chuckling.

"What can I say Mrs Hiwatari? I have slept with that photo for years, how can I have an affair with that girl when I'm married to her?" he countered

"Good point" she replied putting the photo back

Kai's arms slid down to his wife's hips as he began to kiss her fervently. Kai found himself enjoying married life, it was exciting and passionate and being eternally bonded to his best friend was just the bonus part.

"Kids are away, all we have to do is call in sick and we can stay here all day" Kai whispered against her hair

"I wouldn't mind that" she replied

"But you know as a BBA trainer I have to set an example. And you my love have a big empire to run" she continued

Kai laughed as he pressed his nose against hers, happy in the knowledge that his wife loved him. She sauntered over to her dressing table.

"What is it with women, and taking a man's bathrobe?" Kai asked watching her though half shut eyes

Faith clutched the blue towelling robe to her skin.

"It's nice to know that you are with me everywhere I go" she replied

It felt as if Kai had her wrapped in his arms, to Faith married life was more than she had dreamed, her love for Kai and her step-children was unquestionable. They were a happy family in every sense of the word, the mansion was a welcoming home to all who came to see them.

She down at her dressing table and plated her long hair, she got up and went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Kai got up and went for a shower, he stuck his head out of the bathroom just in time to have his bathrobe thrown at him. It smelt of roses, a scent that his wife adored, its seductive fragrance conjured up visions of their wedding night, rose petals scattered over the bed and floor, he knew that if he spent any more time daydreaming like this he would simply call in sick and spend the day in bed with his wife instead.

He came out and went to his wardrobe and pulled out a smart pair of trousers and a shirt, once dressed they both went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Sir, good morning madam" the butler greeted as he brought in the breakfast things

"Good morning Holsworth" Kai replied after playfully kissing Faith on the hand

"Forgive us Holsworth, you must think we're rampant teenagers" Faith said politely

Holsworth smiled warmly.

"Not at all Mrs Hiwatari"

They entered the dining hall like a king and queen, to see Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariah, Miriam, Daichi and Heero sitting at the long dining table.

"You two have been married half a decade and you still act like you got married yesterday" Tyson complained

"It seems like only yesterday that we got married Tyson" Kai answered

"No wonder you two are voted the world's most happiest and glamorous couple" Mariah said putting her magazine down

They sat down and began to eat, Daichi and Tyson began shovelling everything they could get their hands on into their mouths.

"Slow down you two, at least have a chance to breath before you eat anything else" Faith said worriedly

When breakfast was over everyone went to work.

"Have a good day sweetheart" Faith said giving her husband a kiss in front of everyone

"I'll see you later mayah loboff ," he said softly giving her a kiss back then got into his car

Faith got into her Mercedes and drove to the BBA headquarters feeling as she always felt, blissfully and overwhelmingly happy. But something in the back of her mind was telling her that everything was about to change. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake off the feeling of uncertain dread that was looming over like a cloud.

"It's almost hard to believe that once upon a time, you two were the meanest kids in school" Tyson said considerately

"People change, Tyson, once upon a time I was a tomboy. Today I'm quite a woman, wouldn't you say?" Faith asked looking at him through the rear view mirror

"I know, what I wouldn't give to have a wife like you" He replied

Faith laughed as she turned into the car park.

"Don't worry Tyson, you'll meet her soon, trust me" she reassured

"Yeh and if you're lucky, she'll probably be pretty" Daichi teased

"Take that back!" Tyson snapped

"Make me" Daichi retorted

"I'll slam on the brakes and I'll make you get out and walk" Faith said angrily

They both shut up yet still gave each other scowling looks.

The moment they entered the foyer of the headquarters they were rushed by journalists and photographers.

"Why must we always have this fiasco?" Heero complained

"I know what you mean, Kenny and Hilary will have to get better security" Faith mumbled

"Mrs Hiwatari, how is your marriage to Kai" a journalist called out

"Look I said I would talk to you all on Saturday, in the meantime can you please leave me alone" Faith said firmly

"Tyson, Max, Ray. Are you ready to go up against Michael and his new team?" another journalist called out

"Sure are" Tyson boasted

Miriam grabbed the back of his jacket and dragged him along.

They walked into the training hall and took their groups that they were going to train.

"Keep on him Taia" Faith called to a little girl who was battling Daichi

"You can do this in your sleep remember, we've been through this" she added

Taia nodded and looked more determinedly at Daichi.

"I'm going to win" she told him

"No you're not" Daichi exclaimed

"Yes she is" Faith countered

"What do you-?" Daichi took his eyes away from the dish

"See told you I would win" Taia said as Daichi's blade hurtled out of the dish

"That's not fair" Daichi complained

"First rule Daichi, never let anything distract you" Heero advised

"Auntie Faith, teach me to blade the way you and Uncle Kai do" a little girl with purple hair and big blue eyes pleaded

Faith looked at Max and Miriam.

"I don't think your parents would approve Meg, besides Uncle Kai and I are known for playing a little too rough"

The girl nodded in agreement before joining the group that Max was teaching, after the morning session of training Faith went up to her office.

"Good morning Mrs Hiwatari, here are your messages for today." Her secretary said handing her the pink slips

"Thank you Stephanie" she replied before walking into the spacious conference room

The moment Faith sat down and opened her lap top, the green light was flashing, indicating someone wanted to speak to her by video link, she accessed the link and Kenny's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm sorry about the reporters, they rushed the security guards" He apologised

"No need, something else you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked

Kenny's face went pale.

"It concerns Kai, we got a couple of e mails this morning from the Blitzkrieg boys"

"Who are they? and What do they want with Kai?" Faith asked seriously

"The Blitzkrieg boys used to go by the name Demolition Boys way back in the day, and we all know who could have sent us those e mails" Kenny answered

"Tala" she replied

There were very few people that Faith hated and the Demolition boys were on top of her list.

"Tell Kai to be careful" Kenny warned

"Don't worry, Kai can take care of himself, we all know that" she said assuring

Faith went into her database and found an e mail from her husband.

Meet me for lunch.

Kai

She filled the slot in on her appointments diary, then returned to her e mails.

Kai on the other hand wasn't having a good day as he planned.

"Mr Hiwatari, a young man who claims to be an old friend of yours is waiting in your office" his secretary informed him

"Did he give you his name?" he asked

"No sir" she replied

Kai opened the oak door of his office.

"Well nice to see you Kai"

"What do you want Bryan?" he replied prowling toward the dresser

"What kind of greeting is that?" Bryan said innocently

"What do you want?" Kai asked pouring himself a whiskey

"Aren't you going to offer your old friend one?" he asked

Kai scowled at him before replacing the crystal decanter back on its stand.

"How's Mrs Hiwatari and your children by the way?"

"Leave my family out of this, what do you want?" Kai growled

Bryan took out an envelope.

"I was told to give you this"

Kai opened it and took out a picture of Tala with a photo of Faith glued next to him, Kai dropped the glass spilling whiskey over the carpet as he yanked Bryan up by his jacket.

"Where is he?" Kai snarled

"I don't know" Bryan yelped

"Let me put it to you this way Bryan, either you tell me or I'm sending you back to Russia in a coffin. You above all people should know that I mean what I say" he promised through gritted teeth

"All he said was that he was meeting someone at lunchtime, he didn't say anything else" Bryan confessed


	2. chapter two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade

Ghost5: At last the Finale, I guess you've waited long enough for this so enjoy.

WITH THIS CHAIN I THEE WED: FINALE 

CHAPTER TWO: TALA'S RETURN

"Who is he having lunch with?" he asked

"Something about an old friend, I thought it was you" Bryan answered

"I'm not booked to have lunch with anyone except my…" Kai froze for a moment

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kai bellowed

"Security" came a reply

The door opened and a security guard came in.

"Mr Kenny sent me, he wants to know if you're okay. Apparently the BBA received some rather threatening messages this morning concerning you and your wife. Mr Hiwatari" he explained

Kai stormed out of the room.

"Do me a favour and throw that trash out" he said on his way out

"I wouldn't worry about your wife Kai, we all know what a fighter's spirit she has" Bryan called

Faith was sat at her desk with her hands clasped together in thought, there was a faint wrap on the door. She got up and answered it, the moment she through open her office door Kai came in and hugged her tightly. Faith was both shocked and pleased to see her husband, she could sense that he had been frightened by something.

"I'm so glad you're okay" he murmured

"I'm glad to see you too" she replied

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but we've tracked down the culprit who has been sending you those messages" Kenny said trying to get his breath back

"Well?" Kai asked harshly

Kenny swallowed and nodded to the security guard, handcuffed to the burly man was Ian.

"Why did you do that?" Kai yelled

"I thought you would know it was me, I didn't mean any harm, just psyching you out for our match on Saturday encase you forgot. There was no need to get the police involved, jeez Kai and I was beginning to think you could take a joke." Ian moaned as he thrashed his arm around

"I'm afraid that wasn't funny Ian," Faith explained

Ian had recently been a new recruited trainer for the BBA, Faith thought that it was hide time she got some real competition.

"I'm sorry okay now will you just tell the guy to uncuff me, I feel embarrassed enough as it is" he moaned

"I think we can breath a sigh of relief" Faith said gently

"I guess I'm loosing it" Kai said softly

Faith kissed her husband tenderly.

"You were just being careful" she said understandingly

"I'll see you later" Kai said pleased

"It's a date then" Faith said huskily blowing her husband a kiss and shutting her office door.

Meanwhile

"It feels so good to be back in Japan, Spencer" Tala said pleased

"It's good to see you again" he replied

"I hear Kai has taken his grandfather's company" Tala informed

"Yes, and he's got married to Faith Newman" Spencer said before taking a sip of coffee

Tala smiled an icy smile, remembering the beautiful girl that took his breath away with just her smile, it had always upset him the way her friends jokingly called her tomboy, Tala didn't think so, he saw something that had taken Kai years to see. It had been his shoulder that Faith cried on when Kai was spending every minute of the day with Selene, it had been him she wanted comfort from, it had been Faith who had given him the idea of going into the Russian army and becoming what she wanted, a man strong enough to take care of her and love her till the end.

"It was going to be just a matter of time for them, I suppose"

"You should see her now Tala, she's more prettier than ever" Spencer said admiringly

"I should think so too, my friend" he answered pleasantly

The bell of the coffee shop rang.

"Hi Melanie" came a familiar voice

Tala looked up at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, his mouth fell open as he watched the woman talking to the girl over the counter. Her rich red hair fell in a sleek shower to her beautiful hips, her smile seemed to dazzle him and as for her eyes he couldn't describe how they made him feel. Spencer looked at him in confusion for a moment and looked over his shoulder and saw Faith.

"That would be Mrs Hiwatari"

Tala returned his attention to Spencer.

"That's Faith?" he gasped

"You weren't kidding, were you?"

"Thanks Melanie" Faith replied

"Well hello there," Tala said pleasantly

Faith froze looking at him as if she had seen a ghost.

"Don't look so frightened Faith, I'm not going to hurt you" he said comfortingly

Faith took a step back.

"I see they gave you a dishonourable discharge" she said observing that Tala was wearing his army uniform, and that his duffle bag was down by his feet.

Tala took out some documents from his duffle bag.

"I wasn't court marshalled, they gave me a pardon" he explained

Faith didn't like the way Tala was looking at her, he obviously hadn't forgotten their night of brief passion when they were young and was never going to, he would torment her forever with it until she became his. Kai would never forgive her if she did such a thing more importantly she would never forgive herself.

"I hear you and Kai are now married" Tala said politely

"Yes" she answered though she knew that her marriage to Kai wouldn't save her from him.

"I'm happy for you," he said smiling

Faith saw right through the façade, deep down Tala wasn't happy he was possibly hatching a plot to get her back into his bed.

"Thank you" she replied pleasantly

She was about to walk passed him, Tala stood up and held her tray.

"Why don't you sit down with us, we could talk about old times"

Faith took a step back and felt a hand round her shoulder, Tala's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed as he smiled.

"I don't know if you know this, but my wife is having lunch with me today" Kai said politely

"In that case I'm sorry I bothered you, Mrs Hiwatari" Tala apologised

Faith didn't say anything but Kai felt her slightly tremble, she too detected the icy hint in his voice.

"I'm so glad you're here" she said relieved

"How about we take our lunch to go?" Kai suggested

"That sounds great" Faith agreed

Kai took her to his car.

"I'm taking you home I know something about him has got you spooked"

He didn't know how right he was, there was only one thing for it, she was going to have to tell Kai about what happened between her and Tala.

"Kai, there's something I've got to tell you" she said softly when they entered the safety of the library with its warm blazing fire.

Kai could see something was troubling her.

"What is it?"

She looked away from him, he was going to hate her after this.

"You know when we were in college and you were dating Selene? Well I was with Tala"

"That doesn't matter" he said understandingly

"It does, I was at an all time low back then, everyone knew that on the outside I was acting as the happy best friend, but inside it was carving me up. Tala became my shoulder to cry on, and in a moment of weakness we spent the night together" Faith explained

Kai saw big tears slide down her face glistening like clear glass, he couldn't bear seeing his wife cry, she had nothing to blame herself for, if Tala wanted his beloved wife then he was going to have to get through her husband first. Kai wrapped her up tightly in his arms and rocked her gently.

"It's all my fault, I put you through so much pain back then that I'm paying a big price for it now," he said soothingly

Faith knew that Kai had never forgiven himself for making her leave Japan, he never forgave himself for causing her so much pain when his first wife came a long and discarded her like a broken beyblade. But he tried everyday as he promised in their wedding vows to make it up to her, to make her happy and content, those vows had been so special that the twins rewrote them and got the manuscript framed, it was hung up in the living room above the fireplace.

"I won't let him get you" Kai reassured

"I'm scared Kai, that he'll say something to make you kick me out and run to him" Faith said her sobs subsiding

Kai lifted her chin so that she had to look at him.

"Do you honestly believe I would divorce you?"

"No" she said quietly

"We promised we would never to be apart" Kai said softly brushing a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her temple

"When I signed my name on that dotted line, I meant it because I love you," with that he kissed her

Kai was already preparing himself for whatever Tala was going to throw at them, if he thought he could easily snatch his wife away then he had another thing coming, one of them would have to die first.

Meanwhile

Ray, Max, Heero, Daichi and Tyson were summoned to Kenny's executive office at the top of the head quarters.

"This better be important chief" Tyson said annoyed coping a glare at Daichi

"Trust me this is" he replied typing into his laptop

"Look who's back in town" he said gesturing to the screen behind them

"Tala? What happened to his "I'm joining the army" Idea?" Tyson joked

"This is serious Tyson, he's back for something or should I say someone. Remember how close he got to Faith when Kai was hanging out with Selene?" Kenny asked

"I bet that's why Kai ran off so fast" Ray exclaimed

Everyone looked at him.

"I saw him not so long ago, Faith went out to lunch and he just took off"

"Faith's fine, we know how well she can take care of herself" Tyson said shrugging

"That may be so, but Tala has a certain gift for messing around with your head, he won't need to coax her physically he'll play a psychological game with her first" Kenny explained

"What do you suggest we do?" Heero asked

"We keep a sharp look out, we don't know for sure what he's up to" Kenny answered

"I suggest we keep close tabs on Ian, he's quite impressionable, who knows what Tala will promise him" he added

"As for Bryan and Spencer no one knows where they are"

"Do you think Kai knows?" Max asked

"He should by now Kai got a visit from one of them this morning, apparently Kai had Bryan thrown out of his office" Kenny answered

"Out a window I hope" Ray murmured

"No unfortunately, Kai rushed over here to check on Faith" Kenny answered

"None of them would dare threaten Kai, he'd see them all dead before they got anywhere near Faith first" Tyson said concerned

"I know, but something has both of them worried, and Tala seems to be in the middle of it" Kenny said darkly

"What a time to bring back bad memories" Max said annoyed

"Tala used to be a good guy, then he changed" Tyson said confused

"That was because of Kai, remember how Tala used to act round Faith? You could see it in his face that he was jealous of Kai to the absolute core, if he couldn't have her for a girlfriend he could at least have her for a friend anyway. Did you forget how angry Tala was with Kai when he laughed at Faith for dressing like a girl?" Kenny exclaimed

"Tala and us were the only ones that truly cared for her, while Kai was busy hanging around the Selene. Not to mention the punch up those two had when she left for England and never came back" he added

Tyson, Max and Ray looked at each other grimly, Kai hadn't come out the victor that day when Tala had found out that Faith had run off to England.

Memory

Everyone had gone to college that morning in silence mourning the departure of their friend and hating Kai for it.

"We should at least ask him if he has any message she wanted to give to us" Max suggested

They waited outside the gate for the captain to arrive, he and Selene looked just as miserable when they arrived moments later.

"Kai did faith have anything to tell you when she left?" Max asked

Kai opened his mouth about to answer when suddenly Tala came storming up to him, his face like thunder and lightning flashing in his usually cool blue eyes.

"You bastard!" he yelled

Before Kai even had a chance to defend himself Tala punched him square in the face, before long the two of them were tussling on the floor amidst a crowd of people revelling them on.

"It's typical of you not to think of anyone else but yourself!" Tala said furiously

"I'm sorry" Kai apologised

"I don't believe you could ever be sorry!" he replied venomously getting up and walking away

The next day hadn't proved to be much good either, Tala had come away with a split lip and bloody nose. Kai had come away with a black eye and his dignity in tatters.

End of memory

"None of us could really forgive Kai, no matter how much we wanted to" Max said sadly

"He's made amends and I don't think we could be mad with him for long" Ray replied thoughtfully

"But Tala's known for holding a grudge for years, he won't have forgiven Kai," Kenny said seriously


End file.
